Be careful what you wish for
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Doris McGarrett had a plan and she was determined that her plan would go ahead, even if it meant breaking up her son and his fiancé… after all she knew best when it came to what was best for Steve. It was just a shame that her son didn't quite agree with her (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter One

Be Careful what you wish for

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Doris McGarrett and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Rowan McGarrett does belong to me.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'Be careful what you wish for'**

 **A few people have requested a story where Danni and Doris finally meet… so here you go, I know its taken a while but we've finally produced one.**

 **This is already written so prepare for regular updates**

 **Enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Doris McGarrett had a plan and she was determined that her plan would go ahead, even if it meant breaking up her son and his fiancé… after all she knew best when it came to what was best for Steve. It was just a shame that her son didn't quite agree with her (McDanni, featuring baby McGarretts)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Williams sighed in relief as the hot water pounded down on her easing any residual tension from her body which might have lingered on after the body massage her fiancé Steve McGarrett had treated her to that morning. For once she could actually enjoy it without having to keep one ear open for any signs that her two month old daughter Rowan was crying out for her or if her nine year old daughter Grace needed her for some reason.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni Williams sighed in relief as the hot water pounded down on her easing any residual tension from her body which might have lingered on after the body massage her fiancé Steve McGarrett had treated her to that morning. For once she could actually enjoy it without having to keep one ear open for any signs that her two month old daughter Rowan was crying out for her or if her nine year old daughter Grace needed her for some reason.

Steve had taken the pair of them out to do some food shopping for the week, it was small moments like that which made her love him all the more. How he could tell she was at the end of her tether and acted to make life just that small bit easier for her to cope with.

She hummed as she lathered herself with her favourite orange scented shower gel, washing it off before she focused on washing her long blond hair, making sure she picked up her Vanilla scented shampoo and not Steve's shampoo which smelt of the woods. Danni preferred girlie smells and she was pretty sure Steve preferred them on her as well if the way he reacted to them was anything for her to go by.

They still had quite a bit left to do for that day.

Danni was going to cook her family a roast dinner for dinner since Steve had admitted he hadn't had one since he had last been on the mainland which meant that she needed to start prepping the vegetables and getting the meat seasoned and in the oven. Then there were all the clothes washes she needed to put on, between Grace and Rowan alone there was at least three to do and that didn't include her stuff or Steve. She needed a list of clothes she needed to buy the girls the next day to replace the ones they were growing out of and then she had promised her best friend Amy that she would pop in during the evening for a catch up and to see how Amy was coping with Alfie, the small deaf boy who Amy and Meka had adopted after he had been found abandoned during a case.

The thought of it all was enough to exhaust her though at the same time she couldn't help the feeling of happiness and joy which seemed to settle over her like a warm blanket on a cold night. Yes her day to day life was time consuming and yes most of the time it was difficult to find the right balance between everything and yes Steve came with the hell of a lot of baggage in the form of his family and his PTSD but they were coping together. Even the threat of Duncan always lurking in the background when it came to Grace couldn't stop the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach which told her that this was the life she was meant to have, Steve, with all his messed up problems, and his one mindfulness, and his kindness and his heart which was the biggest heart she had experienced was her end game. She used to scoff at people when they used to talk about their one but now she understood it. She knew that Steve was her one the same way that she knew she had to breathe each moment of the day just to survive.

Danni allowed herself one more moment to linger before she reached out and turned the shower off, climbing out of the bath tub and wrapped one of the fluffy teal coloured towels around her, using it to wipe up the excess water. Rubbing at her hair, she left the bathroom and headed down the corridor into the main bedroom, a smile coming to her face as she noticed all the masculine changes Steve had been making to the deciding feminine bedroom, changes which made it clear that there was a man now living there as well. It might have legally been Danni's property but it had stopped being her house since the first day Steve had moved in and made his place there. Anyone who knew Steve would take one look at each room and be able to see him everywhere and it was something which she liked.

She pulled on a blue summer dress and quickly blow dried her hair, brushing it before she secured it back into a high ponytail. She made her way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, a slight frown on her face as she mentally ran through the list she had given Steve before she left. Rolling her eyes in frustration when she realised she had forgotten something, she grabbed her phone and pressed on the number one button bringing the handset to her ear, a smile coming to her face when it was picked up after only two rings.

"Hey love, what's up? You missing us already?" Steve teased her, his voice warm and full of love, a tone which most people never got to experience.

"Actually I am" She admitted "I'd forgotten how quiet this house could be without the three of you making noise. Is there any chance you're still in the Supermarket beloved?" She asked as she headed over to the kettle and picked it up, filling it with water.

"Yeah we're still here, I'd say we're bout fifteen minutes from finishing here and heading back home to you." He told her before there was a muffled sound as though Steve had suddenly covered the hand piece on the phone with his hand. She listened carefully as he spoke. "Grace, put the chocolate bars back, we have plenty at home and you know your mum doesn't like you eating too many of them." He stated sternly, Danni could picture the mutinous expression which would be on Grace's face at Steve's comment but she pushed the thought away when Steve spoke again. "Do you need me to get you something Danno or was this just a social call to check in with me?" He asked her.

"We need onions for the roast dinner tonight beloved. I forgot to put them on the list earlier." She told him. "And we're out of red wine as well, Lily drank the last of it when she came round during the week so could you pick some more up so we can have a glass later on? I'm just going to start getting the lamb prepped for cooking, you haven't invited anyone else to join us have you? I just need to know so I can make sure we've got enough for everyone" She questioned.

"I haven't mentioned it to anyone so it should just be the four of us and don't worry about the onions, I've got this covered baby" He stated confidently.

"Good, I've got to go or we'll be eating at midnight. I love you beloved" She told him down the phone, smiling at the pleased, satisfied sound he made in response.

"I love you more Danno, We'll be home soon, the girls are sending you kisses or rather Gracie is, Rowan is sending little raspberry's instead" He said with a laugh before he hung up the phone on her.

Danni smiled as she placed the handset on the counter top out of the way before she turned her attention to the piece of lamb which she had started defrosting first thing that morning. Unwrapping it, she grabbed the mint and rosemary she was going to use to season it. Humming to herself she focused on the task in front of her, finding the familiar routine of cooking for her family relaxing.

She had just placed the meat joint into the over when the doorbell went. She glanced towards the kitchen door in surprise before she shrugged and straightened, heading towards it. It must have been Steve forgetting his keys again, it wouldn't be the first time it had happened and she doubted it would be the last either.

"Really beloved again? You'd forget you-" She began saying as she pulled the front door open, her words stopping abruptly as she front herself confronted by a woman of average height with a sleek, well-kept long blond bob and a pair of familiar hazel eyes. For a moment Danni stared in shock at the sight of Doris McGarrett at her door before she realised there was someone else standing with her, someone who she didn't know. She looked at the tall woman, taking in the pretty face and long dark hair and dark eyes wondering briefly who she was and why she was with Doris of all people.

She gripped the front door tightly in her hand, thankful that neither Steve or Grace or Rowan were there for this.

"Hello Danielle, it's lovely to see you again" Doris finally said breaking the silence which had descended between them all. "You're looking very well, I see you've managed to regain your figure from before your pregnancy, you must be glad about that." She commented, Danni's eyes narrowed at the backhanded compliment.

"You look well as well Doris" She commented neutrally, the teaching of her mother rearing their head at her, making it impossible for her to be rude to someone who was at her house.

"Thank you, Hawaii always did suit me" Doris responded. "I'm looking for my son, I was told by someone at his office that he's now living here with you rather than in the family home, perhaps the other house was too large for him alone and he wanted to downsize" She said sweetly, the insult that Danni's home was somehow inferior making her grit her teeth. "I'm sure you already know Catherine Rollins so at least we can dispense with the pleasantries."

Danni froze, her eyes flickering towards Catherine, studying her closer this time trying hard to ignore the sudden wave of unease which came over her. So this was what Catherine looked like, the same woman who was her fiancé's ex-lover. She and Catherine were as different to each other as night and day. How was it possible that Steve liked her if someone like Catherine was his type?

She ignored the thought, knowing where it would lead her and instead focused her attention on the first part of Doris's sentence.

"He isn't here I'm afraid, if you want to tell me what you want with him I can leave you a message and pass it on to him when he gets home." She said, her voice coming out calm and steady as she made sure she emphasised the word home.

"We wanted to talk to him about thanksgiving, it's a tradition for us to have it together" Catherine answered with a faint smile.

Danni shot her a look of confusion, her eyes flickering towards Doris in time to catch the glimmer in her eyes which told Danni that the older woman was up to something and whatever it was it was doubtful that it would be good.

"Steve is having thanksgiving at home with us this year. It's his first one with our daughter and he's already arranged everything for it. He wants to spend it with his family" She told Catherine, breathing a silent sigh of relief when her silver Camaro pulled up into the driveway parking next to Steve's blue truck. Maybe Steve would be able to understand this better than she could.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Chapter Two

Be Careful what you wish for

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Doris McGarrett and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Rowan McGarrett does belong to me.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the second chapter for you all.**

 **I'd like to state here for anyone who might not have guess from the first chapter that this is not a fan for Doris fans however we have not painted Catherine as the bad guy in this story, more that she was someone who had been manlipulated by someone who was the queen of doing it. So if you are a fan of Catherine please don't worry, she won't be bashed in this story.**

 **The next chapter should be up on Thursday so please look out for it.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Doris McGarrett had a plan and she was determined that her plan would go ahead, even if it meant breaking up her son and his fiancé… after all she knew best. It was just a shame that her son didn't quite agree with her (McDanni, featuring baby McGarretts)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett's eyes narrowed as he spotted the two women at his front door, two women he would recognise anywhere just from the way they held themselves. Two women who he had hoped would respect his wishes and stay away from his new family. Clearly he had been foolish to think that it would happen.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Contains bashing of Doris McGarrett, if you're a fan of her then I would suggest picking another story…**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Steve McGarrett's eyes narrowed as he spotted the two women at his front door, two women he would recognise anywhere just from the way they held themselves. Two women who he had hoped would respect his wishes and stay away from his new family until they were properly settled in together and has established a routine. Clearly he had been foolish to think that it would happen.

He held back reacting as a wave of rage which crashed over him at their intrusion, relying on his training to keep his face expressionless so not to alert his two little girls that something was wrong. The last thing he wanted was for anything to upset them.

He reached forward to the dashboard and pressed the button which released the trunk with a click and turned his attention to Grace who sat next to him in the passenger seat, swinging her legs to and fro, humming to the song which was still playing from the radio. The very picture of innocence and happiness. He could remember seeing it once on his sister's face when she was younger, before Doris lies corrupted their family causing it to disintegrate. He wouldn't allow it to happen again, he would keep that look on Grace's face for as long as possible regardless of what he had to do to make it happen.

"Hey Gracie Bean, I need you to go to the trunk and take one of the bags from there okay then head straight to the kitchen and put it on the side so your Mamma can put it away, we both know how particular she is about everything being placed in the right place." He said forcing a grin on his face. Grace grinned back at him and nodded.

"That's because you put everything in the wrong place Uncle Steve" Grace pointed out serenely.

"Do me a favour Gracie and go to your room once you've done it okay. I need to talk to Doris and Catherine" Grace looked away from him and glanced towards the door, watching the two women who had turned round and were watching the car. She glanced back at him, a wise look in her eyes which he recognised from Danni's expressions.

"Private grown up stuff?" She queried, sighing when he nodded at him.

"Private grown up stuff Gracie." He confirmed "I'll follow you in a second with Rowan. I need you to look after her until either I or Mamma comes and gets you okay? Can you do that for me?" He asked, keeping his voice as light as possible.

Grace stared at him for a moment, her eyes flickering to his hands which were still resting on the wheel, taking in the white knuckles from where he was gripping it so hard. She frowned slightly, recognising the tension in him before she turned her attention back to two women at the door giving them a proper look this time. She recognised one of them as Steve's mum because she had been there one time when the woman had approached Steve trying to talk to him but she wasn't sure who Catherine was or how Steve knew her.

Grace swallowed hard suddenly feeling concerned at why they were there.

"Okay Uncle Steve, I can do that" She answered, giving him a nod before she climbed out of the car and headed straight to the trunk, taking out one of the full brown bags and headed up the path to the front door making sure she kept her head down. She passed the two women and entered the hallway, looking up at her mum, her unease lifting slightly at the warm loving smile which was directed solely at her. The same smile which made her feel as though everything was going to be okay.

"Hey my Gracie bean, take the bag through to the kitchen please and be careful of the oven, it's on and it's hot. I don't want you to get hurt." Danni warned her, leaning down and kissing Grace on the cheek.

"Okay Mamma" She replied before she headed down the passage way towards the kitchen, her young mind whirling trying to figure out what was going on.

Steve grabbed the rest of the shopping back as well as Rowan's car seat which still had her fast asleep within it and followed his soon to be step daughter into the house, carefully moving past the two women still waiting on his door step. He didn't look towards them even though Doris immediately tried to speak to him.

"Just a minute Doris, I'll be back then to deal with you." He told them brusquely, stopping next to Danni and looking at her. "Hey my Danno" He said, a smile breaking through his SEAL mask for a second as he leaned down and lightly brushed his mouth against her in a soft kiss before he straightened and entered the kitchen, dumping the bags on the kitchen table to be dealt with later before he headed straight out and into Grace's pink bedroom, placing Rowan's car seat gently on the bed.

"Uncle Steve I-" Grace began to say stopping when Steve interrupted her.

"I'm not sure what's going on either Gracie so make sure you stay in here for the time being no matter what you hear all right? I'm counting on you to keep Rowan quiet when she wakes up, she loves being with you and being in your bedroom so it shouldn't be too hard" He told her with a smile.

Grace nodded at him with a smile, making a silent pledge to herself to keep her baby sister safe.

"I can do that Uncle Steve" She told him, Steve nodded, shutting the door as he left and made his way back to the front door, his unreadable mask back firmly in place.

"Doris, Catherine, what are you both doing here?" He demanded coolly.

"Why do you think I'm here Steven? I'm here so we can talk to each other and try and sort this terrible misunderstanding between us. We need to put it in the past where it belongs."

"And you Catherine? What brings you to our home uninvited?" Steve asked, his eyes flickering to Catherine briefly before he looked back at his mother as she began speaking before Catherine could so much as open her mouth to respond.

"I asked Catherine to come with me to see you because I thought that since you love each other it would make things more comfortable for you to have her here while we spoke, plus it is thanksgiving tomorrow and we should spend it together as a family. All I want to do Steve is talk to you and to see my granddaughter. I'm assuming that was her asleep in the baby chair? She's beautiful Steven, a McGarrett through and through." She told him proudly, making no effort to include Danni in the conversation now that Steve was there. Steve's eyes narrowed at her.

"I hope my daughter is nothing like a McGarrett considering our track record of lies and deceit. She'll take after Danni, the same way she looks like Danni" Steve told her before he looked at Catherine again, fixing her with a pitying look which made the brunette squirm beneath it, there was no sign of the old look of fondness he used to give her, that look seemed to be restricted to the small blonde beside him who was remaining quiet, clearly content on letting Steve do the talking.

"Steve I-" Catherine began to say, her words trailing off when Steve talked over her.

"Catherine I thought we had come to a mutual understanding that whatever was once between us was dead and gone and had been dead and gone for a long time even before I came to Hawaii and met Danni, we were both clinging to something because it was easy and suited us both at that time in our lives. I thought we agreed that we would remain friends because friends was all we were good at. You know I'm in love with Danni, you know that I'm marrying her shortly because you are invited to the after party just as you're aware that Danni and I have a daughter now. Nothing is going to break or trump what I feel for her. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise" He stated bluntly, reaching back and tangling his fingers with Danni's. "And Doris" He said turning to his mother. "I'm not sure what game you're trying to play here, whether you think that bringing Catherine with you will get you anyway because I'm afraid you've failed if that's the point. Whatever you're planning isn't going to work." He told her, his hand tightening on Danni's hand as she took a step forward.

"This is not the way any family or Ohana would behave and you should both know that. Family do not play one against the other no matter if they agree with the choices being made or not." Danni chimed in quietly.

"I understand that Danni and that's not why I'm here, I'm not here to cause trouble" Catherine said before she turned back to look at Steve. "Look Steve your mother just wants to talk to you that's all. Maybe you should just hear her out and hear what she has to say. You've wanted answers for months now and this might be your chance of finally getting them" She told him before she looked around. "Could we come in? I doubt you want your neighbours to know what is going on." Steve turned and looked at Danni sharing a long, speaking look with her which ended up with Danni nodding slightly with an encouraging look. They both looked round as the familiar cry of their daughter erupted through the way telling them that Rowan was awake from her nap.

"I'll go and check on her and be back in a moment." She murmured to Steve squeezing his hand before she raised her voice to her normal level of speaking. "Beloved, why don't you take them into the living room? I'll be back once I've checked on the little one" She was tempted to leave them waiting outside until she was finished but she doubted it would have worked. She turned, crossing her eyes at Steve in their usual code for trouble, watching as he shrugged at her, acknowledging what she had done and telling her without words that he agreed with her.

Steve waited until Danni was in Grace's room with the door closed before he moved back allowing the other two into their home, he ignored the way they looked around them and spoke.

"Follow me" he told them, leading them into the large living area, he nodded his head towards the sofa, remaining standing as he crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes fixed on the doorway.

"I don't see what the problem is Steven, I am your mother after all. I should be invited to your thanksgiving feast and allowed into your house." Steve turned his head, looking at her for a second before he spoke.

"We're waiting until my fiancé returns before we speak about anything. You'll have to wait until then to say your piece" He stated before he looked at Catherine. "Cath, do you want a drink or something?"

Catherine frowned, wondering how the hell she had gotten herself involved in this. She hadn't been a hundred percent sure about what he would do if his mother turned up at the door proposing thanksgiving but this certainly wasn't it.

"I'd love some ice tea if you have any?" She queried hopefully, taking comfort that he had least asked her. Steve frowned slightly.

"I'll have to check" He told the brunette. "The kitchen belongs to Danni so she tends to be the one who knows whether we have something or not." He commented before he turned and headed out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Catherine breathed out at the click, not used to being the target of Steve's barely concealed anger. She looked around the room they were in, her eyes instantly picking up on all of Steve's belongings and the small touches which were clearly his. She swallowed, realising for the first time that she and Steve truly were over. Any hope she had been harbouring that they could one day find themselves back in the relationship they had been in before was gone in an instant. The Steve she knew would never move his stuff in with someone else unless he was truly serious about them and being with them. He valued his privacy and own space too much for any other explanation to be true.

Doris frowned as she looked around her, clearly picking up on the same things Catherine had only she began to comment about them and remarking on what changes she thought the house needed. Catherine closed her eyes, shutting out the noise and instead focused her attention on how to get out of the situation she found herself in without heads rolling.

Somehow she doubted that was going to happen.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Chapter Three

Be Careful what you wish for

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Doris McGarrett and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Rowan McGarrett does belong to me.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the third chapter for you all.**

 **I think there is about three more chapters left with this story so it should be 6 chapter long which means that it should be completed in a week.**

 **At this time I shall be putting up a new story entitled "from the Ashes" this is the story which starts with the snippet I just put up, I know a few of you wanted to see it so look out for it please!**

 **Anyway that's enough from me, let's crack on with this.**

Official Summary

 **Doris McGarrett had a plan and she was determined that her plan would go ahead, even if it meant breaking up her son and his fiancé… after all she knew best. It was just a shame that her son didn't quite agree with her (McDanni, featuring baby McGarretts)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett's eyes narrowed as he spotted the two women at his front door, women he would recognise anywhere from the way they held themselves. He swallowed, relying on his training to keep his face expressionless so not to alert his two little girls that something was wrong. He reached forward and pressed the button which released the trunk and turned to Grace who sat next to him in the passenger seat, swinging her legs to and fro.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Contains bashing of Doris McGarrett, if you're a fan of her then I would suggest picking another story…**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Steve had found a jug of freshly made ice tea in the doorway of the fridge and was just pouring it into a glass when the door opened and Danni entered.

"Doris is up to something Danno and Catherine has no idea what it is or that she's been dragged into yet another one of Doris's games. I'm getting Cath a drink but I'm not sure if I want to get one for…" his words trailed off into a sigh, hating calling the woman in his living room by either name. Danni came to a stop beside him and lifted her hand up, cupping it around his face, her thumb stroking along the line of his cheekbone.

"Hey I'm here right with you beloved. We'll deal with her the same way we deal with every situation. Together." She told him, lifting her face up and accepting his kiss.

"Yeah" He said, pulling back. "Same as we always do" He smiled, kissing her one more time before he straightened and picked up Catherine's drink. "Kids okay?" He asked.

"Both are fine, Grace is entertaining Rowan who is doing her thousand yard stare impression which for the record she most definitely has inherited from you, not me." Danni teased before they left the kitchen and headed into the living room, Steve walking to Catherine and passing her the drink who accepted it with a thank you.

"Where is my iced tea?" Doris demanded, her gaze on the glass that Catherine was sipping from before she looked at Steve.

"You didn't ask for a drink" He told her coldly before he crossed his arms back over his chest. "You wanted to talk? Well here's your chance, talk."

"Steven there is really no need for this aggressive attitude from you. I understand that you're hurt by what I did and the decision I made when I was younger but I did what I had to do to keep you safe. The same men who were after me wouldn't have hesitated to use you and your sister as bait to get at me. I couldn't risk it. You're a father now yourself, is there anything you wouldn't do to keep your daughter safe from harm?" She demanded, "No sacrifice you wouldn't make?"

Steve remained silent, glancing at Danni when she spoke instead.

"I'm sorry are you trying to tell Steve that what you did is what any mother would have done? I am a mother Doris and I would never have done what you did to my children. Instead of fighting back to keep your family safe, instead of warning them of the dangers that surrounded them to give them a chance of protecting themselves you instead turned tail and ran into hiding leaving them and their father to fend for themselves to grieve you and live with the knowledge every day that you were dead when in fact you were fine in Japan?" she demanded. "And now you return to Hawaii because it's convenient for you to returned and expect Steve and Mary to tell you that it's fine? That everything that you did is forgiven as if it never happened?" Danni shook her head, her face a mixture of sadness and sheer disbelief. She knew how Steve felt about his mother being back because they had spoken about it in long detail. He had confessed as he held her in bed that he didn't understand Doris's reasons or motivation for returning and she had agreed with him.

Whatever Doris had for being back in Hawaii, it had nothing to do with her children.

"Wait a minute, so this is all you wanted to talk about Doris? You wanted to try and emotionally manipulate Steve into forgiving you by using his Daughter as a weapon against him?" Catherine demanded. "Why did you think you could bring me here and put me in the middle of this when it's clearly a family issue? You told me that Steve still had feelings for me and he needed to speak to me to work through them." There was no way that Catherine was going to let Steve and Danni think that she was in on this game, she was only just beginning to realise what was happening and the more she found out, the more appalled she was.

Danni made a sound at the back of her throat as she turned to Catherine.

"I'm sorry Catherine but it appears that Doris has once again misled you. Steve and I are stronger than ever" She told the brunette before she turned her attention to her future mother in law. "Why would you tell her that Steve has feeling for her when you know that's not the case because he has repeatedly told you that it isn't? Let me spell it out for you Doris in plain language. Steve and I love each other, we work well together and we get each other. We're getting married and spending our lives together, we have a daughter who will be the first of our children and by no means the last. The four of us are a family, a family which does not include you. I assuming that you telling Catherine what you did is your way of trying to tell everyone that you don't approve of me?" She demanded, snorting when Doris remained silent. "Well that's good then because I don't approve of you as a mother or as a human being so I guess that it makes us equal."

Doris felt a rush of rage come over her at Danni's word, furious when they hit home. She forced herself to ignore her and focus back on Steve. All she had to do was show Steve that Catherine was a better match for him then the small blond by his side. The pair of them were dynamic together when it came to missions and they had skills that Doris needed and could use in some of her own mission. She had no idea what Danni was capable of but judging by her small stature and slight build she doubted the woman could hold her own in a fight and her abilities with a weapon was probably weak as well. Cops and Detectives had no place at the side of operatives or military personnel in her eyes. The two needed to be kept separated. Danni as a Detective simply wasn't cut out to be the partner of her son.

"Steve, I know you. You might not believe it but the two of us are so much alike. You need someone at your side who is like you and you need a job which challenges you physically and mentally. This 50 job is beneath you, you should be doing so much more with yourself. I know-" She stopped when Steve interrupted her, a cold furious tone to his voice which made her wary despite herself.

"I'm like you?" He spat out. "I'm nothing like you Doris, I don't even know who the hell you are. You think that some pictures and some written reports into my doings somehow gives you the right to talk as though you know me then you're sadly delusional. As for the Navy, I was burning out with them, I needed a change, a change which I didn't even know I needed until I was doing it. So don't sit there and tell me that it doesn't challenge me physically and mentally because you've got no idea what the hell you're talking about."

Danni shifted slightly on the spot and spoke quietly, her face expressionless causing Catherine to shiver at the sight of it, she recognised that mask from Steve and it was one he normally donned when he was about to take care of business. Danni must have learnt it from him.

"I want you to leave our house Doris" She told the older woman. "And I don't want you ever to come back here. You're not welcome in our home."

"I'm not leaving until I've finished talking to my son which for the record has nothing to do with you" Doris snapped, her dislike of Danni growing as she met the cold icy grey eyes watching her, an expression in them which reminded her of the saying from her youth of waking sleeping dragons.

"That's it" Steve said "You've crossed the line. My fiancé told you to get out of our home so get out before I call HPD down here and have them arrest you. As of right now you're nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned the woman who gave birth to me died when I was fifteen, since then the role of mother has been filled by Aunt Karen and she is a better mother than you'll ever be."

"Steven I-"

"Let me put this bluntly to you since it seems to be the only way of getting through to you. You're dead to me. The home you're living in, my family home, is in my name now, it belongs to me. I've been letting you stay there as a curtesy but that curtesy is now at an end. You're to vacate the place, go and find a motel or stay with one of your many friends on the island. If you haven't left in a week's time then I'll take matters into my own hands. Perhaps you should do us all a favour and simply disappear from Hawaii all together because there's nothing for you here anymore" He told her, wrapping his arm around Danni's shoulder, the pair of them staring hard at the older woman.

Catherine stayed sitting, drink forgotten in her hand as she stared at the two of them with her mouth open. She didn't know Danni well but she knew Steve and she had never seen him like this. She swallowed remaining silent as she continued to watch.

"It's my home Steven" Doris hissed at him, her hand curling into fists on her thighs.

"Wrong, it's not your home, not anymore." He responded.

"So this is what it comes down to" Doris demanded, throwing caution to the wind in her rage. "You get with this… this little bitch, some lowly detective who probably only got to the rank of Detective by sleeping her way to the top and suddenly you're a changed man is that it? You're not willing to listen to a word I say to you. You allow this… woman to threaten to throw me out of your home and ban me from coming again and then you decide to throw me out of the home your father and I built together. I bet she's the reason why you won't let me see my granddaughter or even know her name. Can't you see what has happened here Steven? She's no better than a gold digger, she's trapped you by getting pregnant and having your child. You should be with someone like Catherine who won't hold you back from reaching the greatness you were born to reach, you shouldn't be with this whore who doesn't look like she can stand up against a gust of wind let alone anything else." She finished off scornfully, running out of breathe finally.

A heavy silence followed her words. Catherine stared, watching as Steve's face whitened, his eyes looking almost black with rage while Danni remained expressionless.

"I hate you, my mummy is the best. You're just a witch!"

Danni turned automatically at the young voice, her eyes focusing on Grace taking in her expression and the fact that her eyes were filling with tears.

"Go back to your room baby, I'll be there in a moment." Danni promised Grace quietly. Grace nodded, glaring at Doris with a look of hate which looked out of place on her young face before she turned and ran from the room leaving the four adults alone with each other again.

Danni turned back to Doris once she was sure that Grace was back in her room and opened her mouth to speak, only to close it when Catherine suddenly spoke, her tone brisk and business like.

"Actually Doris you seemed to have gotten your facts wrong in your inability to hold onto your emotions. This house belongs to Danni so she is well within her rights as the owner to throw you out of the house. The family home you built with Steve's father belongs to Steve now giving him the rights to it. Steve was the one who told you to move out not Danni" She stated, ignoring the venomous look that Doris shot her. "As for Steve and Danni not being a good match? Well I'm afraid now you're just showing your ignorance on the matter because if you had bothered to do your research then you would have known that Steve and Danni are in fact an excellent match who fit together personally, wiping out each other's weaknesses and boosting their strengths until they are almost an unbeatable team. Their arrest record alone should have told you that. Steve and I were never a good match though for a while it had been easy to pretend we were. We're too much alike to ever be happy with each other, we never enjoyed each other's company for the sake of it, it was merely a way to relieve an itch. The only thing either of us truly loved when we were together was our jobs and we both used each other for it. That is not the definition of a good relationship. This" She said waving her hand towards Steve and Danni "Is the definition of a good relationship and if you don't see that then you're just blind." Her gaze turned apologetic as she looked at the couple. "I'm sorry about this" She told them. "And I want to make it up to you. Steve do you remember Billy?" She asked waiting until Steve nodded, his face still set in a look of rage. "Well he has a fantastic private group that work often for the government. I'm pretty sure if we get him and his team onto the case that he could help keep Doris away from you and your family."

There was a moment's silence before Danni nodded at her, shocked that Catherine had stuck up at them, she reached down, gripping Steve's wrist, her thumb stroking his pulse trying to calm him. Rage was literally rolling off of him making her thankful that Rowan was in the other room, the small baby was very in tuned with hers and Steve's emotions and right now she would have been screaming the place down.

Danni had never seen Steve like this before but she hoped that Catherine's intervention might have helped the situation, the last thing she wanted was for Steve to snap and physically throw Doris out of the house. They didn't need to hand the woman anymore ammunition against them. As far as Danni was concerned the woman was poison and they would be better without her in their lives.

"Thank you Catherine, that is good to know, I think it's safe to say that we'll be taking you up on that offer to contact Billy" Danni said calmly, her voice as soft and gentle as it always was showing none of her inner turmoil. "I'm in the middle of cooking us a roast dinner so please feel free to stay and join us. There's plenty for you because I always tend to cook far too much to eat." She offered, smiling at Catherine's surprised, pleased look before she turned her attention to her fiancé. "Steve?" She said softly, waiting until he turned to look at her before she continued to speak. "I need to go and check on Grace to make sure she's okay. Are you going to be okay here?" She asked him hesitantly.

"I'll be fine" He answered after a pause, leaning down and kissing her lightly. She could feel him shaking but ignored it. The last thing Steve would want is for her to draw attention to the fact that Doris had gotten beneath his skin.

"Okay" She said, glancing at Catherine again. "I hope you decide to stay" she stated before she turned and left the living room, intent on having a much needed hug with her two little girls.

She just hoped that Steve wouldn't do anything stupid while she was gone.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Chapter Four

Be careful what you wish for

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Doris McGarrett, Catherine Rollins and Billy Harrington do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Rowan McGarrett does belong to me.**

 **Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you.**

 **Sorry there has been a delay with the chapter but real life has been getting in the way as usual. I wish it didn't but that's just the way it's been turning out at the moment so please be patient with me.**

 **This chapter if not the end of the story, I think there is probably another two chapters to go. Two much fluffier chapters to look forward to. I'm hoping to be able to edit them and get them up fairly soon so please look out for them.**

 **As previously mention this story is seriously not for Doris fans so if you are one then I would strongly suggest finding another chapter because she is not portrayed in a flattering manner in this story**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Official Summary

 **Doris McGarrett had a plan and she was determined that her plan would go ahead, even if it meant breaking up her son and his fiancé… after all she knew best. It was just a shame that her son didn't quite agree with her (McDanni, featuring baby McGarretts)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve waited until he heard the faint sound of Grace's bedroom door closing behind his fiancé before he turned his attention on his mother. Using every ounce of will power which he possessed to stop himself from losing his temper with her.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Hints of Catherine Rollins / Billy Harrington**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Hints of Catherine Rollins / Billy Harrington**

Other Points to keep in mind

 **Please bear in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Steve waited until he heard the faint sound of Grace's bedroom door closing behind his fiancé before he turned his attention on his mother. Using every ounce of will power which he possessed to stop himself from losing his temper with her.

There was something about the woman opposite him which brought out the worst in him, he knew it, just as he knew that he had to keep that fact to himself. The last thing he wanted was to hand Doris any weaknesses, especially as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would use them against him. Son or no son.

"You heard my fiancé, you're not welcome in this house Doris, so do us all a favour and leave" Steve stated coldly before he turned his attention to Catherine, searching the dark eyes of his former lover for any sign that she may have been playing a game. There was nothing other than an expression of guilt and awkwardness telling him that she had really walked blindly into the situation, without a clue of what Doris's real game plan had been. Taking a deep breathe, he spoke, keeping his voice calm and steady. "Catherine I would appreciate if you could call Billy and see whether he can fit me in for a meeting this week, the sooner the better."

"I can understand that" Catherine said as she placed her ice tea to the side and came to her feet, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell phone. "I'm sure once I explain the situation to him, he'll move his schedule around to see you as soon as he can." She stated with a nod at him, thankful when he returned it. No one was more aware than she was that she had made countless of mistakes when it had come to Steve. Mistakes which could easily have cost her the friendship which she still treasured. It was something she swore to herself wouldn't happen again. From now on she would be strictly on Steve's side supporting him and Danni, like she should have been from the beginning.

"You're not the only one who has powerful friends on speed dial Steven, I have them as well, I could just as easily grab my cell and…"

"I don't give a shit about what you can and can't do" Steve interrupted, turning his gaze onto Doris again, freezing her into place. "You were declared legally dead which means that any rights you might have had to the house or any of Dad's property and belongings is gone. I'm sure that anyone who you call will be able to tell you the same thing. Dad left Mary and me the house when he died and I bought Mary out so the house is legally mine. It's not yours and it hasn't been for a very long time or did you really think that life here would have frozen while you were living it up in Japan?" Steve demanded scornfully as he took a step towards her. "You come into the home I share with my family, you repeatedly insult the woman who isn't just my everything and the love of my life but is also the mother of my daughters. You upset my eldest daughter to the point of tears and on top of that you try and destroy my friendship with Catherine because it suits you to do so. You're not here for me and you're certainly not here to mend any bridges so why don't you cut the crap and tell me the real reason you came here." He stated.

Doris gritted her teeth, trying to ignore her anger and the way Steve's look of barely concealed disgust was affecting her.

"What I want Steven is my family back. I want you and Mary back in my life." She stated, her eyes narrowing when Steve stared at her for a moment before he laughed, the bitter sound sending a chill down her spine.

This was a version of her son which she hadn't encountered before.

"Now you want the family back who you so easily abandoned when it suited you? Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news Doris but that wish is one which is never going to happen. It may have escaped your notice but I'm not a small child anymore. I don't need to be rocked to sleep or read to at night or have my lunches made for me. Those days are long gone and have been for a while." He told her before continuing. "And as for Mary, she's already barred your number and put everything to do with you as blocked because she doesn't want anything to do with you either."

"I don't believe your sister would do that. I'm still your mother, I want what is best for you, I always have, if you would just listen to me then…" Doris began to say, stopping when Steve interrupted her again.

"I have listened to everything you had to say and it means nothing to me. I already have what's best for me because I have Danni. Danni and the girls are all I need. If you want what is best for me then you'll leave my home and never come back." Steve remarked coldly before he moved to the door, heading down the corridor towards the front door which he opened. He stood next to it for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest and was rewarded a moment later when Doris appeared from out of the living room, her bag in hand, and made her way towards him, stopping in front of it.

"Regardless of everything Steve I do love you, I know that we could work this out if you just gave me a chance but you're determined not to do that." She told him, frowning when he shook his head at her.

"I've given you chance after chance Doris, you were just too wrapped up in yourself to see them. I don't want to see you again, go back to your stealth and your hiding and all those covert missions which you deemed more important than your family. Oh you look surprised" Steve said, catching the way her eyes widened at his comment as she reluctantly stepped out of the door, standing in the porch area. "Did you not think that I would be able to find out what you've been doing the whole time you've been here in Hawaii? Have you so soon forgotten who I am or who I have working for me? I have a team who are the best team I've ever worked with, you should remember that. I would suggest you leave Hawaii, there is nothing for you here" He said, closing the door on her.

He stood by it for a second, leaning his forehead against the cool wood as he tried to gather his emotions together before he pushed himself away, locking the door quickly and turned, heading down the corridor towards Grace's birthday.

He could hear Catherine's voice speaking quietly away from the living room, indicating that she was already on the phone, speaking to Billy on their behalf. There was a tone to her voice which he remembered from another life time. One which told him that Catherine's interest in Billy went beyond professional.

Steve stopped outside Grace's door and opened it, stepping into her room, his heart twisting in his chest when he saw the young girl curled up in Danni's arm, clearly crying while Rowan sat in her car seat, watching the scene with a look of confusion on her face.

Grace's reaction wasn't a surprise, the small girl had always been fiercely protective of her mother, hearing someone saying those things to Danni would have angered and hurt her in equal measure.

He moved into the room, meeting Danni's eyes when she looked up at him.

"Gracie" He murmured. "I'm so sorry that Doris hurt you. I thought… I don't know what I thought but you don't need to worry because she won't be here again." Steve said, sitting down beside them, one hand running down Grace's back in an attempt to comfort her while his other hand reached out to Rowan who immediately wrapped her tiny hands around his finger and held on.

He hated seeing Grace upset like this and knowing that he was indirectly responsible. Doris would never have been in the house if it hadn't of been for him. He watched as Grace pulled away from Danni and scrubbed at her eyes before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Uncle Steve that your mummy was mean to you, Mamma explained it to me. I don't understand how she could do that to you or Auntie Mary" Grace sniffed.

"Me neither kiddo" Steve said softly, as he pulled his small family into a hug. "Me neither."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**


End file.
